headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Moon Knight
Soldier-of-fortune Marc Spector died -- but was miraculously reborn in the temple of Khonshu, ancient Egyptian God of the moon. Spector dedicated his second chance at life to the struggle for justice in a world that has none. Mainstream characters * Marc Spector - The first and most prominent Moon Knight. :* Steven Grant - Marc Spector's billionaire playboy alias. :* Jake Lockley - Marc Spector's taxicab driver alias. * Khonshu - Egyptian God of Vengeance. * Moonshade - Doppelganger of Marc Spector from the Infinity War. Alternate realities * Ronin - Marc Spector of the Ultimate Marvel universe. * Marc Spector - Marc Spector of the Marvel Zombies universe. Friends * Jean-Paul Duchamp - Also known as Frenchie; Marc's pilot. * Marlene Alraune - Marc Spector's on-again/off-again paramour. * Gena Landers - Diner owner and confidante of Jake Lockley * Ricky Landers - Son of Gena and brother of Ray. * Ray Landers - Son of Gena and brother of Ricky; Moon Knight's mechanic. * Bertrand Crawley - Homeless man and informer for Jake Lockley. * Samuels - Steven Grant's butler * Moon Knight Vol 1 - 1980 ongoing series. * Moon Knight Vol 2 - 1985 ongoing series. * Moon Knight Vol 3 - 1998 limited series. * Moon Knight Vol 4 - 1999 limited series. * Moon Knight Vol 5 - 2006 ongoing series. * Moon Knight Vol 6 - 2011 ongoing series. * Moon Knight Vol 7 - 2014 ongoing series. * Marc Spector: Moon Knight - 1989-1994 ongoing series. * Moon Knight's armor * Moon Knight's cestus * Moon Knight's crescent darts * Moon Knight's helicopter * Moon Knight's mansion * Moon Knight's Shadow Cabinet * Moon Knight's truncheon Marc Spector, aka Moon Knight, is a fictional costumed superhero that appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. He is part of the mainstream Marvel Universe and was created by writer Doug Moench and artist Don Perlin. He first appeared in ''Werewolf by Night'' #32 in August 1975. He was introduced as an antagonist of that title's main character, Jack Russell, in a two-part story that continued into issue #33. The character proved popular with readers, and was granted a solo spot in Marvel Spotlight #28–29 in 1976, which was written by Doug Moench, with art by Don Perlin. He then had appearances in Spectacular Spider-Man issues #22 and #23 from September-October, 1978, both of which were written by Bill Mantlo. He appeared in Marvel Two-In-One #52 and then a three-issue stint in Defenders #47-50. Moon Knight then gained a backup strip in the Hulk! Magazine in issues #11–15, #17–18, and #20, as well as Marvel Preview #21 These stories were reprinted in Moon Knight Special Edition #1–3. An ongoing Moon Knight comic book series was released beginning in November 1980. With issue #15, the title was pulled from newstand release and was placed exclusively in direct market circulation. This series continued in this market until its cancellation with issue #38. A second ongoing Moon Knight series titled Fist of Khonshu: Moon Knight began in 1985, but lasted only six issues. 1989 saw the beginning of Moonie's most successful comic run in Marc Spector: Moon Knight, which ran for a total of sixty issues and brought the character to the forefront of the mainstream Marvel Universe with crossover tie-ins with the "Infinity Crusade" and "Infinity War" story-arcs. Moon Knight then appeared in two self-titled limited series, ''Moon Knight'', Volume 3, which was published in 1998 and ''Moon Knight'', Volume 4, which was published in 1999. The next Moon Knight ongoing series was launched in April of 2006 and was written by Charlie Huston and featuring artwork by David Finch. As of issue 14 of this series, Mike Benson took over writing duties with Huston acting as story-outline adviser A ten-issue series titled Vengeance of the Moon Knight began in September 2009, written by Gregg Hurwitz and drawn by Jerome Opena. After Vengeance of the Moon Knight was canceled, Moon Knight was placed in the team book Secret Avengers, in the Shadowland three issue storyline and in a 2010 relaunch of Heroes for Hire all in preparation for the subsequent Brian Michael Bendis/Alex Maleev 2011 relaunch, which ended in April 2012 after twelve issues.